


Undone

by Selah



Category: Black Klaxon, Jrock, Kpop - Fandom, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kink Bingo 2015, Light BDSM, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukky would do anything for his angel, even this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by RP, I don't really think of either of these two as my characters, but I'm told I did right by them, so... Part of my Kink Bingo 2015 challenge, for the kink "ropes".

Yukky flinched again at the feel of long nails scraping over bare skin. Well, really, more of a twitch, since he could barely move at all. His angel had been her usual careful, meticulous self, and he was bound to this chair exactly the way she wanted him. Which hadn't stopped her from ... 'forgetting' and pushing his legs further apart, tightening the net of rope around his lower half. 

“Hyo....”

The slap was only halfway unexpected and most of that was at how light it had been. Maybe she was still warming up? Blindfolded as he was, he had no way of knowing.

“Really, pet,” Hyoyeon murmured, surprising him again with the brush of lips against his ear. “I know you can do better than that.”

“S-sorry, Mistress,” he stammered, remembering what they had agreed upon before any of this had started. The blindfold kept him from seeing, but he knew exactly what she was wearing. And if he was being honest with himself, knowing without being able to see it was almost more erotic than if she'd just surprised him with the corset and riding crop and no blindfold.

“What's this?” Hyoyeon purred and he twitched again at the feel of the leather tongue of the crop rubbing over the bulge in his boxer briefs. As if she didn't know exactly what sort of an effect she always had on him.

“You naughty boy,” she crooned, the crop's tongue slapping against cotton right on top of his crotch. “You've been having naughty thoughts about me, haven't you, pet? How positively wicked of you, and without even asking permission first. And you know what happens to naughty, dirty, wicked pets, don't you, my dear?”

“Y-yes, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress,” he stammered again, trying not to squirm. Which was pointless when he knew that squirming was exactly what she wanted from him. The crop's tongue slapped on top of his clothed cock again and again he twitched, the ropes shifting and tightening around him just enough to make him worry. He trusted Hyoyeon to know what she was doing, had been allowed to watch the whole time she had been tying him to this chair, and still that nibble of concern. And a raging hard-on that was making an all too obvious tent in his boxer briefs, he was sure of it. Another squirm that did nothing to ease the pressure of the ropes caging him and he tried for a deep breath instead. Not much better, he could still feel the press of jute against skin and cotton both, a constant reminder of who was in charge of this little scene, but it was something.

The riding crop's leather tongue snapped against his skin five times in quick succession and Yukky was certain there was going to be a visible mark on his thigh for days. Thankfully no one else was likely to see it; he got enough teasing from his bandmates already without adding suspicious bruises to the mix. Five hits seemed to be all too few and yet she had stopped at just that. His teeth worried at his bottom lip as he waited for her to continue, using the beating of his own heart to measure out the time. One, two, ten beats and still nothing. Fifteen, twenty, he strained to hear anything that could give him a clue what she was doing, what she was thinking, but nothing. Twenty-five and he lost count, unable to completely silence the whine that caught at the back of his throat.

And then fingers tangled in his hair, yanking his head back in a sharp tug, the leather tongue of the crop brushing his Adam's apple.

“Well aren't we an impatient little brat today,” she cooed and he twitched again at those words. She was enjoying this a little too much, but there was no way in hell he was going to stop her. Not yet, anyway.

“Yes, Mistress,” he agreed crisply, offering her one of his more cheeky grins. 

“And shameless!” she declared, the crop snapping against his shoulder. “You aren't even the least bit sorry for what you've done, are you? No remorse at all!”

“No, Mistress,” he agreed, knowing there was no point or sense in lying. And just that easily, despite their plans, the moment broke as Hyoyeon whipped off his blindfold, her laughter a warm glow that wrapped all around him.

“Yukkyyyyy!” she whined between gasps of laughter. “Ugh, I hate you so much right now!” 

And yet despite her words, the way she practically flung the riding crop at his chest, she was still laughing. He tried to resist, but really, her laughter was far too infectious and soon he was laughing too. And then wiggling in his chair.

“Gonna let me out now, Mistress?”

“Absolutely not, you bastard!” she protested, though he could still hear the laughter in her voice. “Ugh! All that hard work, ruined! Do you know how hard it was for me to do all that! Ugh! I hate you so much right now, you hear me? Hate you, Blossom!”

She swatted him with her hand this time then plopped down in his lap.

“I absolutely hate you, I swear to God,” Hyoyeon murmured, lips just barely parted from his. He squirmed under her, but of course it did no good. And when he leaned closer, she pulled back, still teasing him. Still in control.

“Nuh-uh,” she murmured, smirking. “I'm still mad at you. You can't just kiss it all better.”

“Mistress has her pet trussed up like a Christmas turkey. What else is he supposed to do?” Yukky countered, quirking an eyebrow at her and trying not to laugh.

“Sit there like a good boy and behave for a change,” she scolded, combing fingers through his hair. He huffed and pouted at her, but she just smiled and continued sliding fingers through his hair. Infuriating woman. He tried squirming some more, but it didn't do any good. And then inspiration struck.

“Please, Mistress, may I kiss you?”

Her smile could have lit up a ballroom; it certainly had the power to make him feel both foolish and giddy. Foolish for not having thought of this sooner and giddy for having finally found the right track. And when she leaned in close again it was all he could do not to twist at his restraints. She was a devil in disguise, but he loved Hyoyeon more than anything.


End file.
